


red hue

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “Wha-?” Hux grumbles.“You were in danger. A spy sent to kill you.” Kylo quenches his lightsaber, hanging it from its designated hilt on his belt, “To get to me, no doubt.”Hux’s brain can’t even process a thing Kylo’s said and for some reason says, “So, you haven't come to kill me then?” In a sleepy mumble, rubbing at his eyes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	red hue

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a day, so it's not the best but it's finished... enjoy!

Hux wakes to a red hue in his otherwise dark room before the sound of an ignited lightsaber fills his ears. He considers himself a heavy sleeper but it seems meeting your end at the hand of your first and only lover was enough to wake him in an instant. It’s embarrassing how quickly he sits up before prying his eyes open. He seems to accept death without actually reading the room until he finally does open his eyes.

And when Kylo flicks the light on it takes more than a few moments for Hux’s eyes to adjust, but when they do, his eyes fall to the floor where a discarded lightsaber that he’s never seen before lays just inches away from a hand connected to an arm that Hux is guessing leads to a body at the foot of the bed, where Kylo’s stood.

“Wha-?” Hux grumbles.

“You were in danger. A spy sent to kill you.” Kylo quenches his lightsaber, hanging it from its designated hilt on his belt, “To get to me, no doubt.”

Hux’s brain can’t even process a thing Kylo’s said and for some reason says, “So, you haven't come to kill me then?” In a sleepy mumble, rubbing at his eyes.

Kylo chuckles and Hux finally looks up at him, he can tell Kylo had rushed over here as fast as he could just by the way his chest was raising and falling rapidly. Hux wipes both his hands over his face and sighs, properly sitting up now, the sheets pooling around his hips, “Have you gotten blood on my carpet, Ren?” Hux asks behind a sigh.

Kylo looks down and then back at Hux and doesn't answer his question, but Hux already knows. And instead, Kylo barks out orders, as he does, “Put your shoes on, you’ll sleep in my bed tonight and every night until I find this spy.” Kylo moves as he speaks, crouching down to pick up the discarded lightsaber.

He ignites it with ease and the yellow hue, barely dimed by the room's lights, glows onto Kylo’s face. His eyes narrow and his lips twitch but Hux is too tired to deduce as to why. The thing belongs to a spy, why _should_ Hux care? Oh, well, maybe because said spy was trying to kill him, that would be a good reason to care? But, that spy is dead, laying on the floor at the foot of Hux’s bed and Hux is still too tired, he’d worked a long shift the day before.

Kylo tosses the lightsaber next to Hux onto the bed and Hux chooses not to acknowledge it, because again, who cares, “So, this all a ploy to get me to sleep with you.” Is pretty much all Hux seems to process from the entire encounter, seemingly unphased because then he yawns and lies back down against his pillows, “Five more minutes.” He says.

“No, no, no.” Kylo says to himself as Hux is pulling the sheets back up around his shoulders, “General, are you listening to me?” He takes hold of the sheets from the foot of the bed and yanks on them hard, “Someone’s trying to kill you.”

“Good thing I have such a big strong man to protect me,” Hux says and it’s laced with mockery.

“General.”

“No.”

“Hux.”

“No.” Hux mumbles, “I’m not sleeping with you, pervert.” He pulls the sheets back up, simultaneously fighting Kylo and fighting the urge to fully wake up.

Kylo scoffs, “Then you’ll sleep on my couch but I can't let you stay here.” Did Hux just call him a pervert? “Did you just call me a pervert?” Kylo asks in slight disbelief as if they didn't sleep together the previous morning. Twice. On separate occasions.

A fling is what Hux calls it, just to make it seem normal, the Supreme Leader and his General sleeping together. Very normal. Hux never stays though, no matter how tired or fucked out he may be, he never stays. He makes sure he’s in his own chambers, his own bed, before even thinking of closing his eyes for more than a few seconds.

Kylo lets him go, as much as he wants Hux to stay and as much as he knows Hux wants to stay, neither of them bring it up, neither of them try to deepen what’s going on between them. They’re enemies, no doubt, the only feelings between them should be that of hatred and disgust. Kylo feels none of those towards Hux, not anymore, and he knows Hux doesn't feel them either, no matter how many times he may scowl and roll his eyes at Kylo.

Kylo knows.

Hux never answers his question, instead, he tries to fall back asleep. Kylo, of course, isn’t having it, “You leave me no choice then.” He yanks at the sheets again and lets them settle on the dead body at the foot of the bed. Before Hux can properly process what’s going on, Kylo’s already circled the bed and is scooping him up, bridal style, just to embarrass Hux that much more. And Hux, of course, begins to punch at Kylo’s chest.

“How _dare_ you! Put me down this instant, Ren, or I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Kylo’s mumbling, already out the bedroom and kicking the front door open, “Nothing. That’s what you’ll do, absolutely nothing, General.” Kylo growls and Hux is lucky that it’s the middle of the night because next to no one is roaming the halls to witness Kylo carrying a shoeless Hux down the halls to his own chambers.

Kylo’s own chambers are only a few moments from Hux’s so he’s there in no time, plopping a still fighting Hux onto his couch. Hux is still fuming with anger as Kylo leaves to his own room, Hux catches his breath but the sound of Kylo’s boots approaching again has Hux turning to yell at him only to get a face pull of a pillow and a blanket thrown at his chest instead.

Kylo’s retreating to his room again, “Goodnight, Hux.” He sounds bored, tired even.

“Don’t expect any action from me!” Hux yells at his retreating back, “The last place I want to be is in the lap of Kylo Ren!” Kylo’s bedroom door slams shut, shaking the room.

* * *

Hux ends up in Kylo’s lap anyway, his chest flushed and his thighs trembling as he rides Kylo slowly, “This is the last time.” Hux grits out while trying to suppress a moan. Hux hips stutter and the moans slip it anyways, higher than he expected it to be which makes his cheeks tint pink.

“ _You said that last time._ ” Is what Kylo wants to say, “Of course, General.” Is what Kylo says instead, letting his hands grip Hux’s thighs tight, enjoying all the work Hux is putting into this, so-called, last time.

Kylo then decides that for a “last time” that Hux is riding him slower than he’d like, so he slides his hands up slowly to Hux’s hips, slowly so Hux wouldn’t notice, but he does. Of course Hux notices, he always notices, his hips stutter to a halt as he gives Kylo a threatening glare, fully seated in the man's lap now.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I going too slow for the all-powerful Supreme Leader?” Hux mocks, already forcing an argument as if he’s not fully seated on Kylo’s cock right now, “Because, last time I checked, _I’m_ riding _you_ , which means I chose the speed.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and bites his tongue.

Hux huffs and sits up straight, removing his hands from atop the pillow on either side of Kylo’s head and crossing his arms. His cock’s still hard and leaking onto Kylo’s stomach, like he gets off on arguing and disagreeing. Kylo honestly wouldn't even be surprised.

“No, no,” Hux laughs threateningly, airy, “voice your opinions, big guy.”

“For this being the, supposedly, last time, it’s pretty pathetic,” Kylo growls out, grunting.

“Excuse m-?”

“No, you told me to voice my opinions, so I am. Shut your mouth.” Kylo orders. Hux shuts his mouth, almost obediently, “Anybody on this ship would gladly take your place in this bed, General. You should consider yourself so lucky that I even look at you twice.”

Hux scoffs in disbelief, “Lucky? You’re such a-”

Kylo slaps a hand over Hux’s mouth and sits up as he does it, bringing his other hand to settle at the back of Hux's neck, keeping the man's mouth covered effectively, “I said shut. Your fucking. Mouth.” Kylo grits out, shoving Hux off his lap and onto his back with the hand he had pressed against Hux’s mouth.

With Hux now on his back, his eyes wide, and Kylo’s hand still pressed onto his mouth, Kylo settles between his legs, lining his cock up with Hux’s hole once again and sliding in teasingly slowly, and Hux shivers, wrapping one hand around Kylo’s wrist and shoving Kylo’s pathetically with his other hand.

“You heard me, Hux. Do you want me to say it again?” Hux whimpers under his palm and Kylo moves his face closer to Hux’s, whispering as he pulls out, “You’re lucky to be in my bed, to have my cock inside you whenever you want or whenever I see fit.” He snaps his hips forward into Hux, “Admit it. Nod your head for me, Hux.” Kylo watches as Hux’s eyes flutter shut and he nods sheepishly, squeezing his hole around Kylo’s cock.

Kylo knows Hux only does it because he’s scared, terrified probably but so aroused it scares him even more, “You want me to keep going? To keep fucking you? Shake your head to tell me to stop and I will, Hux.” He says just in case because he’s not totally a monster. And Hux nods quickly, wiggling his hips to try and meet Kylo’s thrusts but not quite being able to, “Gladly, sweetheart.” He grins, removing his hand from Hux’s mouth.

“Don’t call me that.” Is the first thing Hux grits out.

“Don’t start, we just made up,” Kylo says with a grin that has Hux’s heart racing.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Hux says and it’s almost heartfelt so Kylo does, sliding his hand to the back of Hux’s head to deepen the kiss, “Kriff, Ren, please.” Hux sighs against Kylo’s mouth, breathing heavy and hot between their lips, “So good, you’re so good.” Kylo’s hips stutter forward at the praise, grunting into Hux’s ear and thrusting harder, faster.

Hux grips Kylo’s bicep and whines, “No, no, slow down.” He keens, “Make it last,” Hux’s eyes are shut, his head thrown back against the sheets on Kylo’s hand and Kylo can’t help but admire how gorgeous the man below him looks, “Can we-?” Hux cuts himself off with a gasp as Kylo’s hips slow down.

“Can we what?” Kylo urges him to continue, trying not to just pound into Hux, which is proving difficult the longer Kylo looks at him, “Hey, can we what?” His voice is soft, he doesn’t know where it comes from but it’s there and it’s only for Hux.

Hux still has his eyes shut, “Kylo.” He moans.

“Hux.” It’s another urge for Hux to continue.

“Hush, Ren,” He’s back to calling Kylo just Ren, “Just fuck me.” Hux finally opens his eyes.

And Kylo does, he does it slowly, per Hux’s request, but he does. And Hux comes hard, a pitched whine into Kylo’s ear that goes straight to his dick and he comes too, filling Hux up just that bit more and it’s so dirty, Hux would kill him if he wasn’t already resting against the bed with his eyes shut once again, his naked chest rising and falling quickly. He only opens them when Kylo pulls out to sit back on his heels and bask in the mess he’s made of Hux considering he was the only one allowed to do so.

“What’re you staring at?” Hux mumbles, shoving Kylo’s chest with his foot and rolling over to sit at the edge of the bed while Kylo moves to sit back against the headboard. There’s a silence between them that isn’t exactly awkward but it’s not pleasant either, it’s a thick tension.

After a few more beats of silence Hux speaks up, “Can we be official?” It’s a question but he says it as if it’s a statement, he’s slipping into his pajama bottoms when he says it.

“What?”

“That’s what I was trying to ask but it proved to be very difficult with the way you were fucking me.” Hux laughs.

“Did you not like it?” Kylo asks, sincerely.  
  
“No, I loved it, that’s why it was hard to speak full sentences,” Hux says, matter-of-fact.  
  
“Oh.” Kylo smiles, “And yes.”

“Yes?”  
  
“Yes, we can be official.”

Hux smiles to himself, back still turned to Kylo, but Kylo knows.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! i haven't written a thing in so long!


End file.
